Itchy and a Scratchy
by signedsecret
Summary: SEQUEL TO BELLA GETS SICK! But, you don't have to had read it to understand! :D What is pink, and itchy? Mosquito bites or....
1. the Pox

Disclaimer: No ownage

**Disclaimer: No ownage.**

**BPOV:**

It had been a few months since I had gotten the flu. Thank goodness! The bad news: I was getting itchy, pink dots on my stomach and back.

I haven't been seeing any mosquitos….


	2. Sneek Peak

**Author Note:**

**I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! =( **

**I am sick and my friend came over. I am doing a very short sneak peek for each story. **

**STAY TUNED.**

APOV:

I had a vision.

Bella itching. Oven gloves. **(A/N: I forgot what they were called!) And little pink dots.**

**Chicken pox. Yes.**

**I love it when she's sick.**

**This is going to be good.**

**BPOV:**

**I woke up Wednesday morning. Walked to the bathroom to take a shower, Edward was hunting by the way. I looked in the mirror, only to see dozens of small pink dots.**

**I groaned. Chicken pox. **

**Poor Cullens.**

**I thought you could only get chicken pix once!**

**When I am sick, I am "silly". When I have chicken pox, I am the devil's incarnate.**


	3. Flour

**HELLO TWILIGHT FANS!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**This is my present to you. AN UPDATE!**

**All **_**I **_**want is reviews. =)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the word DISCLAIMER. **Ahem. **Stop messing with me! .. –tear. Or Twilight

**Previously in the Sneak Peek:**

**APOV:**

I had a vision.

Bella itching. Oven gloves. **(A/N: I forgot what they were called!) **And little pink dots.

Chicken pox. Yes.

I love it when she's sick.

This is going to be good.

**BPOV:**

I woke up Wednesday morning. Walked to the bathroom to take a shower, Edward was hunting by the way. I looked in the mirror, only to see dozens of small pink dots.

I groaned. Chicken pox.

Poor Cullens.

I thought you could only get chicken pix once!

When I am sick, I am "silly". When I have chicken pox, I am the devil's incarnate.

**Pagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreakpagebreak**

**BPOV:**

I woke up Wednesday morning. Walked to the bathroom to take a shower, Edward was hunting by the way. I looked in the mirror, only to see dozens of small pink dots.

I groaned. Chicken pox.

Poor Cullens.

I thought you could only get chicken pix once!

When I am sick, I am "silly". When I have chicken pox, I am the devil's incarnate.

**AFTER THE SHOWER!**

I walked downstairs to get a bowl of cereal before heading off to school. Charlie gasped when he saw me, "Oh my goodness, Bella! You have chicken pox! You can't go to school today."

I was angry. "Stop treating my like a child Charlie, geez, I am eighteen!" I stomped off like a little kid. He really gets on my nerves sometimes.

I didn't see him leave just heard the door shut and his car pull out of the driveway.

I _was _going to school. No matter what. A thousand vampires couldn't stop me.. Well, the probably could, but that is beside the point.

I walked into the kitchen looking for something to cover myself with. I searched the shelves until I found it. Flour. Yes.

I dumped the entire bag on myself and looked at my arm, I saw no dots. I got in my truck and headed off to school. All the Cullens were gone, so no need for vampire trouble. I started walking to English when Newton ran up to me.

"Hey Bella… Umm, why are you wearing flour."

"Shut up jerkface." I pushed his shoulders as hard as I could and he fell to the ground stunned. I laughed maniacally all the way to 1st period.

**Review! My family is watching the Dark Night, but that movie scares me, so I decided to do this instead. Aren't you happy I am a wimp?! I am updating ALL my stories, and even writing a new one.. maybe.**

**REVIEWWW!**

Bella, is mean. Muhahaha.


	4. English

**HEYY GUYSSS, **I'm sorry it has been a while. Church. Dance. School. It's crazy. I know this is like freak short, but I will try to make it up to you.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned any part of Twilight, Robert Pattinson would be my slave.

**BPOV:**

**Once, I had walked into my English class, I had already calmed down. I walked down the rows of desks, passing Lauren on the way.**

"**OhEmGee, Jessica. Did you hear? Bella has dandruff so she is covering it up with this powder. Isn't that like totally gross?"**

"**Totally Lauren." I heard their gossiping and couldn't help but snicker. Abruplty, my mood turned for happy to sour when Jessica called the teacher. "Mr. Newman, Bella is making a mess. Is that even legal, I mean seriously!"**

"**Well, Jessica, it seems you are right," then, he turned to me. "Bella, I'm going to either have you go to the nurse's office, change into your P.E. clothes, or give you an after school D-Hall."**

**How dare he?! Did he want everyone to see my pink spots?! Did he?! In the sweetest voice I could, I said, "Well, Harold," his face paled when I called him by his first name. "don't you dare tell me what the flip to do, as a matter of fact, my daddy could arrest you." I stood up and made my way towards the door.**

**On my way to my truck, I passed Mike in the hallway. Very quickly, and not-so-subtly, he ran to the opposite side of the hallway. Loser.**


End file.
